


The First Thing that Comes into Your Head

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character of Color, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Rukia can never get used to is how much Ichigo studies. He really doesn't seem like the bookworm type, but even with taking over Rukia's Shinigami duties, he still manages to make time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Thing that Comes into Your Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/gifts).



One thing Rukia can never get used to is how much Ichigo studies. He really doesn't seem like the bookworm type, but even with taking over Rukia's Shinigami duties, he still manages to make time. She wishes he wouldn't. There are really few things as intensely boring as watching someone else do homework. Of course, some subjects are slightly more interesting.

"You conjugated this one wrong!" she crows, stabbing her finger at the middle of the worksheet. Their shoulders touch as she leans in closer. "And that one is just gibberish!"

"You don't have to sound so happy about it," he grumbles. "It's not like anyone speaks classical Japanese anymore anyway."

"Oh, so I'm no one now?"

She turns to glare at him just as he looks her way, his mouth open in protest and his eyebrows bunched up even more than usual. Whatever he was going to say is lost in a yelp as their noses bang together, then their mouths. He freezes, eyes wide and unblinking, and then jerks back, mumbling an apology.

She looks down, cheeks burning. All she can hear is her heartbeat. Unclenching one fist from where it's twisted up in her skirt, she reaches out and taps at a sentence a few lines down. "This bit's wrong, too."


End file.
